fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Prince and his Phoenix
Introduction: It was a cool and sunny morning, the birds were flying overhead and the ocean's current was still,and suddenly one kid arouse from his slumber, it was the little Prince, Alex Wolftail. He hopped out of bed and then the many hands of servants cleaned him, dressed him, and cooked for him. His father, Aaron Wolftail, The King, has called for his son to the training grounds. "Ah. Son! I am glad you could make it." he enthuisiasticly shouted. Alex replied questionably "What is it Father?" "Son." his father said "I want to teach you magic." Alex looked puzzled, "Magic?" "Yes. Magic." his father shouted. The King showed The Prince the orb, "See this? It is called lacrima. This will make you harness the abilities of a phoenix!" Alex looked at him "A phoenix? Aren't those mythological?" Alex said in disbelief. "Why would they be?" his father replied. His father whistled and a miniature bird that was black as shadows came down and landed on his shoulders, "This is the Shadow Phoenix, Umbraga." The phoenix squaked "Hello little one." Alex looked in shock "That's......that's a phoenix!" "And?" Umbraga replied. "I thought you guys don't exist" Alex pleaded "Of course we do. We don't like showing ourselfs to mere humans. I will teach you the ways of Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic." Umbraga answered. "We will begin training tomorrow" He screeched then flew away. Alex's Dad smirked, "Hehehe you two will get along. Well run along and play your training starts tomorrow." "Yes father." he said nervously as he watched his dad walk away. The next morning, at sunrise, it was just a little prince and a Phoenix. "Um....I don't know what to do..." Alex says while getting into a fighting stance. The Phoenix laughed "Well first feel the shadows all around and your magic within your body." "Ok" Alex said while he is still confused. Alex's fists soon began to blacken and shadows were swarming around his hands. "Is this suppose to happen!?" He said surprisingly. Umbraga stared at him and then chuckled. "Good" He said "Young boy you are learning." Alex stared at his fists "now what do I do?" Umbraga said with a serious voice "Do as you please with it. In time I will teach you more spells and yu will learn to make up your own but for now use your Shadow Fists to break those boulders." Alex gets more confused "HUH!? BOULDERS!?" Umbraga nodded "Yes. You have the strength, you just need to channel it." Alex sighed. "Ok." he went for a punch but when he hit the boulder his shadows evaporated and his hands were bruised and hurt instantly. "OWWWW!!!" Alex screamed in pain. Umbraga laughed but then said "Young Prince don't lose focus or your magic will dissapear also importantly don't give up." Alex held his hand "Fine I guess I will try again." All day Alex has tried and tried but all his attempts failed. "Keep at it" Umbraga cheered on. "I have tried and tried but I can't do it" Alex panted. "This stupid rock just won't BREAK!!!" Alex screams and throws another fist at the boulder and it shatters. "Huh? Did I do that?" Alex stares at the peices. Umbraga nodded "Yes child. You are getting stronger. Now today is over with now get some sleep." Umbraga flies away and Alex walks away to his bed feeling more confident in himself. Over the years Alex has grown into a young man and an expert to slayer magic but one day while he was heading to the courtyard Umbraga wasn't there. Alex looked over the palace, he even looked throughout the city but no one has ever heard or seen of a phoenix. Alex walked back to the palace but then gets stopped by his father. "Alex." his faher said with a deep voice. "Umbraga flew away....he told me to tell you there is nothing to teach you anymore." Alex fell to his knees. "Why....?" tears soon began to fill his eyes while his father stares at him "I am sorry Alex." His father said then soon walks away. Alex soon got up and headed to his room only to collapse at his bedside. As Alex felt broken he soon developed a plan to find Umbraga. Night fall arrived and all the gaurds were at there night posts while Alex sneeked out of his room and turned into a shadow and roamed across the kingdom in silence. He soon stumbled upon some boats in a dock, he slithered into one as it was departing. The boat soon arrived to continent named Genosha. Alex had no money and he was starving but he kept on traveling forward to see if Umbraga traveled here. As his hunger grew he soon collapsed in front of a strange building. A man appeared in front of Alex and picked him up and took him into the building named Phantom Breaker and Alex's life soon began to change forever.